The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter
by Doctor Shadow
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort, but the Dark Lord has one last trick up his sleeve. He's found a way to slowly destroy the earth. Now, Harry must unite the world to save it. HarryTonks.
1. Prologue

A/N: An idea that popped in my head today. I decided to try it out and see what people thought of it. Based of Harry Potter and the classic David Bowie album, _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spider From Mars_. I wanted to see how the two would mix. If you're familiar with that album, I hope you find this a worthy use of it. If you have never heard about it before now, I would advise tracking it down AFTER this fic is completed, so as not to spoil the story.

Disclaimer: The character belong to JK Rowling. The plot belongs to David Bowie. The only thing that is mine is the idea of putting them together. A special thanks to hich I used for quick research.

HP 1-6 Spoilers: They might be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Harry and Voldemort stood facing each other, staring, wands drawn.

"They're gone, Tommy boy. All of them. I destroyed every last one. How does it feel to be a mortal again?

Lord Voldemort tried, in vain, to hide his shock and anger. The loss of his horcruxes left him vulnerable to death.

"No matter," he said, unconvincingly, "I can always make more. And you will be the first. But first, I wish to teach your place. Crucio!"

Crucio, which is usually a very nasty spell, had no effect on Harry, who had the pressence of mind to step out the way.

"Expelliarmus!"

This also had no effect, as Voldemort was swift enough to block it. But it allowed Harry to hit him with a particularly powerful Cutting Hex. Voldemort retaliated a Bone-Breaking Curse aimed at Harry's wand and. Harry was forced to put his left hand in the line of fire, to continue to fight. He sent a shower of small arrows, which pierced his foe in many places. He then quickly conjured a flock birds to distract him. Fighting off violent birds, the Dark Lord couldn't block the Expelliarmus, nor a spell that wrapped him in thick cords. He was unable to maintain his balance and collapsed to ground.

Victorious, Harry, walked slowly towards his fallen opponent. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't Tom Riddle's cold, almost psychotic laughter.

"What's so funny about death, Tommy?"

"You really think you've out-smarted me? I, the greatest wizard of the age? You might be able to kill me, Harry, but the final victory remains mine!"

Laughing all the while, utter his last secret to Harry. Horrified by what he heard, Harry said nothing as he killed Voldemort and created a portkey to only wizarding village in Britain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the Headmaster of Howgarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had just finished his End-Of-Term speech, when a severely disheveled and severely injured Harry Potter entered the Great Hall and stumbled to his table.

"What are doing, boy?"

"Must...speak...with...portrait," Harry rambled, panting. "Dumbledore's portrait. Vodlemort is..."

"What is it, boy? Speak up!"

"He's won. He's dead, but he's won," Harry whispered.

"Lord Voldemort is dead!" Moody shouted, causing teacher's and students alike to gasp or cheer.

"But he's won! He's killed us...killed the earth. It's dying, Mad-Eye! It's dying! He's killed it. We've don't have much time. We've got five...five years!"

The Rise And Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

To Be Continued?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review and tell me if I should continue it!!


	2. Five Years

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter One: Five Years

A lump formed in Moody's throat.

"F-f-five years?"

Harry nodded grimly.

"Ok, boy, let's let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you, then I'll take you to Dumbledore."

Moody put walked as quickly as he could to Harry, put his arm around and helped him to the Hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merlin's beard! What happened to you, Potter?"

"Picked a fight with a dark lord. You should see what he looks like now," Harry replied, laughing insanely at his own joke. "How bad is it?"

"I'm afraid the curse that hit you was extremely powerful. Every bone in your left arm is broken. Maybe even your shoulder blade and a few of your ribs. Those I can mend, but I'll have to amputate your arm. I can make you a magical arm, and I'm sure you'll live almost-"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have to lose it? You regrew all the bones in my arm once?"

"This time, I'm afraid the broken bones cut your veins and muscles to pieces. It's barley even an arm anymore. Just a lump of flesh."

"Just get on with. I'm in a hurry."

Silently, Madam Pomfrey retrieved a potion from her cabinet and gave it to Harry.

"Drink this; it will dull the pain. Now look away."

"No, I want to see it happen."

"But, Potter, the sight-"

"It's my arm. I've had it a long time and I'm rather attached to it. I want to it removed."

"But...oh, very well."

Hands shaking, drew her wand. She steadied herself and cast a spell that relieved Harry of his arm. The dead limb fell to the ground and lay forgotten as Pomfrey rushed to stop the bleeding at Harry's shoulder. Then she conjured a solid silver arm and attached it to Harry. He tested it out. It moved exactly like his old one.

"Thank you. Now, take me to Dumbledore."

"I have to examine you for other injuries."

"Later!"

"Listen to her, Potter," interjected Moody, joining the argument.

"Focus, Moody! Five years!"

"Then you have plenty of time."

Seeing it was futile to argue, Harry sat silently as the healer mended his other broken bones.

"Well, Potter, there's no more I can do for you. You can go now."

"Poppy, do have a Calming Draught you can give the boy. I think he could use one before talking Dumbledore."

Harry choked down the potion. _How can something so relaxing taste so vile_, he thought?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The headmaster's office had changed a lot since Harry's last visit. Gone were the whirring machines and many of the books. They had been replaced by Moody's dark detectors: a foe glass, a sneakoscope and many objects that he didn't recognize at all, but he was certain of what they were used for.

"Hello, Harry."

The voice came from a painting of a wizened, long-bearded wizard named Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore, during his life, was regarded by many as the greatest wizard of the age. Most famous for defeating the Dark Lord Grindlewald, his death on orders of Lord Voldemort was a major blow to the wizarding world, who considered him the leader of the Light. Despite his death, however, he continued to make himself useful in the form of a portrait, which allowed to communicate with and advise Harry during the war.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"Professor, I've killed him, sir. I've killed Voldemort."

Another portrait, Phineas Nigellus, snort in disbelief.

"It's true! I dueled with. Well, it wasn't much of a duel. He got angry and distracted."

"But why do you look so grim in the light of such good news," the former headmaster asked.

"Because of what he told me before he died. He told me...he said, that after he left Hogwarts, and started studying magic, he found a way to bind himself to the...the life force of the earth. By, killing him, we've killed the earth. That, in five years, we'll all be dead. Sir, is it true? It is possible that he could have..."

Dumbledore, who was usually stoic with such matters, was visibly shaken.

"I don't know, Harry. I just don't know. Certainly Tom was the most accomplished wizard of the day. If anyone could have done it, it would have been him. I think, for the time being, we must assume that he could and did. And we must act accordingly. We both have work to do."

"But what _can_ we do?"

"I will be with Ms. Granger, researching exactly that. For now, what you can do is make peace with your relatives."

"You can't be ser-" Harry started to protest.

"Harry, it is vital that you do this. As you know, because I've told you many times, Love is the most powerful force in existence. So powerful that it can sometime overcome the darkest of magic. It is possible that, with enough people generating enough love, Voldemort's curse will be overruled. The first step for you is to make peace with your aunt and uncle."

It was the last thing he wanted to do, but Dumbledore had never lead wrong, so he agreed.

"All right, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Harry. In time, you'll be grateful you did."

_Yeah, right_, Harry thought but said, "Well, no time like the present. I'll immediately."

"There's no need for that. In fact I think it would be better for you if wait until tomorrow. Don't put it off later than that, though. I'll have to inform the minister and I'm sure he'll see to it that the muggles get at least the essentials of the story. It would be better if your family heard from you."

"Now, get some rest."

Harry nodded and left, deciding to get a potion of Dreamless Sleep from Madam Pomfrey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life for the Dursleys had been fairly peaceful since their freak of a nephew had left last summer, despite the possibility of a psychotic killer coming to get them. They no longer had to worry about owls dropping dead animals or guests getting attacked with pudding.

So it was understandable that they were less than pleased when their nephew, Harry Potter, _literally_ appeared out of nowhere in their living room. Petunia Dursley shrieked with fright when she saw him and Vernon Dursley turned beat red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BOY?!"

"I've come to make peace with you. I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that Lord Voldemort is dead. I killed him early yesterday morning. So you don't have to worry about him coming after you anymore."

"And the bad news," asked angrily, though visibly relieved.

"By killing him, I unknowingly sentenced the earth to death. We all have five years to live."

"You're-you're lying," Vernon sputtered.

"He's not, dad."

Harry's cousin, Dudley, came into the room. Once the size of a young killer whale, Dudley, though still big, was more muscular than fat. Harry was inwardly surprised by his cousin's appearance.

Dudley turned on TV and put in the news. The anchor was crying as he read the report.

"Scientists all over the world have confirmed the initial findings. Human pollution has caused the earth to produce fewer natural resources. They predict that the earth will be effectively dead in five years."

Dudley turned of the news, and three sets of horrified eyes were on Harry.

"I-is there anything that can be done, Harry," Petunia asked.

"We're working on it. Right now, Dumbledore's theory is to try and created enough love to overcome the curse. That's why I'm here. What good is trying to get the world to try and love each other if I can't love my own family."

No one said anything, so he continued.

"Well, I imagine you'll want some time to get past the shock, so I'll come back in a few days..."

"No," Petunia said. "You'll stay for dinner. And the night. As long as you want."

"Petunia," Vernon started to protest, "I am _not_ having a fr-"

"Didn't you hear what he just said? Love may be the only thing can save us. Are you so pig-headed that you'll let your prejudices get in the way of your salvation? Besides," she said standing up and turning to Harry, "he's my last connection to Lily."

And with that, she did something she had never done before: she hugged her nephew. And Vernon stopped arguing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had never known a happier time with the Dursleys. He spent most of the day helping his Aunt make dinner, which promised to be a small feast. Dudley even helped a bit, and the two were soon laughing and joke like old friends.

The only person who wasn't getting along with the rest of the family, was Vernon. All the fear of wizards he harbored, coupled with the fact he wasn't _actually _related to Harry, meant that he would probably never be entirely comfortable around him. Still, he had never seen his wife look so happy in years, so he decided to be civil to the boy and make an effort.

"What's your plan," he asked Harry over dinner, "to get world peace?"

"Honestly, I don't know Uncle Vernon. Obviously I need to be able to speak to the world. I was thinking of going into politics."

"I don't think that will work, Harry. Politicians really only have power in their own countries. Besides, I don't think people will be turning to politicians during this crisis. They're more likely to blame them."

"Maybe a religious leader," Petunia suggested. "Look what the pope has done in his life time."

"But it takes years to do that," Dudley countered. "Harry, if you're really gonna do this, your best bet is to become a celebrity. Like a movie star."

"I don't think they movies in the wizarding in world. But, I'm sure I'll think of something."

The phone rang, and Dudley got up to answer it, leaving the rest to eat in silence. When he came back, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Potter, Piers bailed on us, so you're to the concert with us tonight."

"Is there even going to be a concert?"

"Why wouldn't there be? Those guys don't cancel for anything?"

"The end of the world, Dudley. Remember?"

"Well, I suppose if the world was really during the concert, they _might_ cancel, but remember we've got five years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Harry and Dudley found themselves walking the streets of London. They had gotten to the capital by way of a bus they got on in Surrey. Then they got of to walk the flat of Dudley's friend, Jackie.

"Look at them," Dudley said sadly.

"Who?"

"Everyone."

Harry looked around, and knew what Dudley was thinking. The streets were crowded with people, even for a city as big as London. But it was completely silent No one was talking; they sat on their stoops or walked around aimlessly. It was if they didn't care that they were with total strangers, as long as they weren't alone.

Their spirits brightened when they saw a group of small children laughing and playing. The moment was short-lived. A girl who looked about the age of Harry and Dudley seemed to snap at the sound and attacked them. They were relieved to see a black man pull her of in time, so the children didn't suffer any major damage.

Then they and man in a sling, wearing an army uniform, jump in front of a passing Cadillac. People rushed to help, but it was too late.

The police officer who came to scene, kissed the feet of priest, who had just exited his church. Another man saw this, looked appalled and actually threw up.

"You've got to help them, Harry. Promise me. Promise me that you'll do everything you can."

Harry nodded.

"I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were relieved when the reach Jackie's flat. The temperature outside had gone into a free fall and it started to.

The person who answered the door was a girl, that Harry guessed who Chinese. She smiled when she saw Dudley, but gave puzzled expression when she saw Harry.

"'Allo, Dud. Who's this?"

"Hello, Jackie. This is my cousin, Harry. He's Piers' spot. The Polkisses want to be together right now."

"I thought he was committed or something."

"That's just a lie I had to tell, because my parents didn't like before today. Are you gonna let us in or what?"

"Come in, come in."

Once inside, Dudley introduced Harry to all his friends. As hopeless as things seemed to the people outside, inside everyone was cheerful. They told jokes and sang songs until they left for the concert. They didn't dare speak on the streets.

_Five years_, Harry thought. _That's all we got._

_But it will be enough._

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Soul Love

A/N 2: Sorry about the double post!

A/N: This is a long one, since I have to cover 2 chapters' worth of notes. Just found out that didn't save the changes I made to my chapter 2 document, so the version you got wasn't as good as it should have been. Sorry about that. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I really glad people are liking this. And speaking of reviews, while I won't usually do this, I want to address two that I got for "Five Years", because they affected the way this chapter turned out:

Dragen Rider- I glad you mentioned Dudley's comment about celebrities. I know what I meant in "Five Years", but I guess I didn't express it well enough. So, I explained it (hopefully) better in this chapter, and the credit for that goes to you.

Dlikee- Thanks, I didn't think about CoS when I wrote about his arm. So, I went back and explained (credit goes to you). It isn't brilliant but it fits. The official reason is that the broken bones tore up his muscles and veins beyond repair. The real reason is, I need his left arm gone.

Also, your comment about peace and love made me realize that I needn't to make an explanation about Dumbledore's views on love sooner rather than later, (again all credit goes to you).

I want to warn you that Harry already has decided what Dumbledore means and is going to act on that interpretation, which figures greatly into the next few chapters. After that, well, you'll have to wait and see.

If I didn't respond to your review, it doesn't mean I don't really appreciate it. I just needed to give credit where credits do.

Next, I think this will work best if it's not completely linear. So some chapters may jump forward or back. Don't worry, I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter if you need to know about any jumping around.

WARNING: This is the prerequisite sappy love chapter, that allows me to categorize this story as a romance. Don't worry, this is the only chapter that focuses exclusively on love. Which means it is only chapter that really develops the relationships.

So, here we go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter Two: Soul Love

Part I- Stone Love

Nymphadora Tonks, kneeled before the grave of her fallen lover. She's was alone. She ways always alone. No one else seemed to know that he was buried there. After the funeral, she never saw his friends or family visit. Never found any notes or flowers left there, save hers.

_I wondered what his parents were like_, she thought. _I never met them, but he always talked about them. They should be proud of their brave son. Fighting and dying in the war. Oh God, miss!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tonks?"

Tonks stood up and whirled around to see who was there. Or at least she tried, but ended up falling flat on her face. She looked up to see a hand reaching down to help her up. She took it.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my parents. You?"

"Visiting Remus."

"Ah, so this is where the Old Wolf is buried. I wondered."

"Harry," she asked, staring at his left arm, "what happened to you?"

Seeing where staring, he answered, "This? Well, you know how all the Order members said to would give various limbs to defeat Voldemort? I actually did."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, It's great. I have more control over this than the other one. I think it's connected to me psychically. It's hard to explain, but I can do things with it I can't with the other one. Just by thinking. Like with Dudley's video games. I don't have to practice at controlling the joystick just right like I have to with the other one. It just happens perfectly. Honestly, I've been cutting of the other one, too."

Tonks smiled and Harry thought she looked beautiful. _Why didn't I ever notice before?_

"You peckish, Tonks? 'Cause I could eat a hippogriff."

"Yeah, a bit."

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part II- New Love

"So, Dudley lets you play with his video games. When did that happen," Tonks asked.

They were sitting in a muggle ice cream parlor, sipping vanilla milk floats.

"Recently. Dumbledore told me I had to make peace with them, what with the world ending. He basically said that world peace might be enough to save us."

Tonks her eyebrow so high that, somewhere, Roger Moore was crying with joy.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But when has Dumbledore ever led us wrong? Besides, we don't have anything else to go on. So, I have to find a way to preach the hippy agenda to the world. Dudley thinks I should become a celebrity."

"You've defeat and/or escaped Voldemort...was four or five times?"

"Six."

"Oh. Six times, and saved the world twice, once when you were one. How much more of a celebrity do you need to be?"

"Yeah, but only wizards know about that, and I need to preach to muggles, too. But, I've got a plan."

"Well, come on, then. Don't leave me in suspense. Tell me!"

"Well..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People shuffled out of Jackie's flat after a long day of hanging in out, leaving Dudley and Jackie alone. They stood in awkward silence, before Dudley said, "I'd better get going. Don't want my parents to worry."

Jackie put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Damn it Dursley, are we going say it, or are we going to dance around it for a few more years?"

"Er..."

"Not going to. Ok, I will. I didn't start hanging around you in school, because it was cool to hang out younger kids, and I sure as hell didn't do it because of your championship title. I love you."

She out her arms around him and whispered, "And, judging by the way you always stare at me, I think you do, too."

"Don't you think you're moving things to fast?"

"Damn it Dursley, I want to die alone."

_Dad's gonna kill me if I'm late_, he thought as their lips met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry lit a cigarette, and offered one to Tonks, who didn't want one.

"Do you think he really did it, Harry?"

"Kill the world? He was certainly mad enough to do it, if he could. On the other hand, he's been known to lie. But why five years?"

Tonks shrugged and said, "It's a nice, middle number. Far enough away to make sure we really suffer, soon enough to make sure we don't forget. What time is it?"

"About nine, why?"

"Bloody hell, I've got run! I've got duty!"

I jumped up and started to leave, and Harry found that he didn't her to.

"Wait."

He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but now that he had, he had to say something to her.

"Do you want to go out dinner sometime?"

"Ok, sure, When?"

"Saturday?"

"Sure. How about at eight?"

"Ok, see you then."

"See you then. And thanks for the milk float!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Harry got back to the Dursley's. He had spent most of the last few hours walking and berating himself. _It didn't work with Cho. It didn't work with Ginny. Why did I think it would work with Tonks. Have I gone mad?_

Harry was just thinking that suicide was beginning to look really good, when he heard the front door open behind him.

"Dudley! What are you doing coming in so late?"

"Me? What about you?"

"I'm not coming in late! I'm just..."

"Randomly standing in a dark room, carrying your shoes?"

"Oh all right, I asked a girl out and now I want to kill myself."

"That ugly, huh?"

"No, actually she's a stunner."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You'll laugh."

"Probably, but that's nothing compared to how annoying I'll be 'til you tell."

"Ok. Let's just say I'm very good relationships."

"Why?"

"I dunno. They just fall apart."

"Maybe the problem is you're too uptight. Just relax. Ok?"

"Ok. Good night, Dud."

"Good night."

They walked up the stairs, and headed towards their respective rooms.

"By the way, Dudley, where were _you_?"

"Where was I? I was...er... with my friends."

"You and Jackie get together finally?"

"Were we really that obvious?"

"More so than The Doctor and Sarah Jane. Goodnight."

_Maybe this time, it'll work_, Harry thought, as laid down on his bed. _I had really good time today._

By the time he drifted of to sleep, his thoughts filled with the lovely witch, he had convinced himself that things would work out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks apparated to the Auror headquarters, and was halfway to her desk before she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

"Your hair is pink again, Tonks," Kingsley answered.

"Really?" She looked at her hair and smiled. "It's good to be back!"

"What happened, Tonks," asked one the redheaded twins that had apparated into the office a moment before.

"What happened to the girl..." started the other.

"Who used to cry..."

"All the time?"

"She knew it was time to move on. What are you two here?"

"We're trying to sell..."

"Defense items to Kingsley. And don't change..."

"The subject."

"Fred? George? Go away. I reports to file."

"Come on, now..."

"Spill. What's put the twinkle..."

"Back in your eyes? Was it...

"A man?"

"You two have to 'til the count of three. One..."

"Don't be like that..."

"Two..."

"Nymphadora."

Tonks, who hated her first name, drew her wand and hexed Fred and George Weasley's tongues to their chins. Wisely, the twins made a hasty retreat.

"So, Tonks," Kingsley asked, "what _did_ happen?"

"Like I said, I moved on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As eight o'clock on Saturday approached, Harry found himself a bundle of nerves. Earlier in the week, he had owled Tonks, and she agreed to meet him at the Dursleys. Then they would floo to Stardust, one of the nicer restaurants in wizarding London.

"How do you look," Harry asked, fumbling with his tie.

"You looked very handsome," Petunia said, helping him with his tie. "I'm so happy for. My nephew's growing up."

"Don't fuss, Aunt Petunia. It's not like I'm not already an adult."

"Your aunt is right, Harry. This is a special day for us. It's not every day our nephew bring a girl home. In fact, get the scotch and some glasses. We need to celebrate."

Harry wanted to make a sarcastic comment about what would have happened if he had brought a girl home before, but stopped himself. They had an unspoken agreement to put the past behind. _Better to have an annoying family than no family at all, I guess._

Dudley came back carrying a tray with four glasses and a bottle of scotch on it. After he p had passed the glasses out and Uncle Vernon had made a toast that no one really listened to, Harry gulped down the scotch and choked.

"This tastes awful, you know that Uncle Vernon?"

"Drink it, Harry. It's good for the nerves."

"Pass that bottle here, Dudley..."

"Now, Harry," Uncle Vernon said very seriously, as he said down on the couch. "I think it's time, now that you're dating, that we a little chat."

"You know, I'm not interested in having 'the talk" right now, Uncle Vernon. We got that at Hogwarts. Thanks, though."

"Oh, very well, but take this," he said resignedly, as he handed Harry a small, plastic package.

"It's the first date, Uncle Vernon"

"You're taking it."

"But-"

"You're taking it,"

"Fine."

Harry looked at the clock. 7:30. He sat down and poured himself another glass of scotch. _Here's to being a nervous wreck_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks apparated into the living room of Number Four, Privet Drive just as the clock struck eight. By 8:01, four jaws had dropped. Tonks was clad in a dress, which was novelty in it self. But it wasn't the dress; it was the fact that revealed more of Tonks, than Harry had ever seen before, while still managing to maintain an air of class. And gone were her pink spikes, replaced with long mousey brown hair.

"Hello, Harry."

"H-hello, Tonks. This is Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Flooing was not Harry's favorite way to travel, but Stardust policy allowed no one to apparated onto restaurant grounds, so it was the quickest way to get there. So, after stumbling out of a fire place, they were shown to their table and handed a menu. Expecting to see of a list of things they served for dinner, Harry's heart dropped into his stomach when saw the heading "House Wines" on the top of the menu. Harry knew enough about wine to know that different kinds went with different dinners, but had no idea how to choose.

There's was no help for it. He'd have to ask Tonks.

"Er...Tonks? Do you know anything about wine?"

"A little, why?"

"They gave a list and..."

"You want to know which one to choose?"

"Yes, please."

Tonks smiled, as Harry handed her the wine list.

"The important thing, Harry, is to pick a wine that tastes good, not one that goes with meal."

When the waiter came, Tonks ordered a white wine, and two set about choosing their dinners. Tonks decided that she wanted to know what crab tasted like. Harry, felt that it wasn't a good idea to throw something knew on his already queasy stomach, ordered steak.

But the familiar taste of steak didn't help Harry's nerves. Like everything else that evening, Harry fumbled over the conversation. Finally, Tonks took matters into her own hand.

"Relax, Harry."

"What," said Harry who had been staring intently at his plate.

"I said relax. I promise I won't bite until after dinner."

"I'm sorry, Tonks. I'm not good at this."

"It's ok. Everyone gets nervous. Especially around beauties like me," she said with a wink. "Just take a deep breath and tell me how your plan is coming."

"As good as can be expected. Ron's on board. I still need to hear back from Neville and Seamus."

After that, things went more smoothly. He was still nervous, but he was able to hide and with Tonks like they had in the ice cream parlor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had really good time tonight, Tonks."

Harry and Tonks were standing in front of one Stardust's many fireplaces.

"Oh, it's not quite over Harry," Tonks said with an evil glint in her eye. "I've seen where you live. Now, I want you to see my flat."

Without another word, she grabbed Harry's arm and apparated them both to her flat in London.

Her appartment was average-sized and just untidy enough to look lived in.

"Nice place."

But that comment was all he got before Tonks pulled him to one of the rooms; the bedroom.

"Tonks, what are you doing," he asked, as she looked.

She pressed him against the wall and answered, "Keeping my promise. I told you I wouldn't bite until_ after_ dinner..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part III- Soul Love

Hermione Granger, as usual, was pouring an old tome. This time, however she was in the Room of Requirement with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. The Room of Requirement had made itself into a sort of apartment, so Hermione and Dumbledore had holed themselves up there for weeks, trying to find to stop Voldemort's curse.

"Professor, how can if Voldemort even had access to the books."

"I'm afraid we can't, but even if he didn't, one of these books may still have the answer. It's a shame Mr. Weasley couldn't join us. What is he doing now, by the way?"

"Ron? He's training to be an Auror."

"You are engaged to be married, aren't you?"

"Yes, this fall. What about Harry? Couldn't he be helping us?"

"Harry has his own part to play in this. He's out there doing just that. And I think it will help him heal, as well as help save us."

"And what's that?"

"He's creating love."

Hermione, who had down the old wizard for several years and had heard talk about love before, scoffed. She had never quite believed that love was as powerful as Dumbledore said.

"If love is so powerful, why do people hurt each other? Why do people stop loving each other?"

Dumbledore chuckled knowingly.

"Whenever I talk about love, why do people assume I'm talking romantic love. You need to understand this, Ms. Granger. There are many different kinds of love. Love magic exists, and it is powerful. It kept Harry form death. But Love isn't limited to magic. It can influence everything we do. If a person carries enoughlove in them, it can help them do what they must, even when they don't want to."

But Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She's was starring at a book, eyes wide.

"I've found it, professor!"

She held the book up for Dumbledore to see.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, that seems to be what we need."

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! That are my wine, bread and thou! Flames are accepted ONLY if the flamer provides marshmallows for me to roast.

Note: Since I have college orientation for the next two days, this is probably the last chapter I'll churn out before Deathly Hallows.


	4. Moonage Daydream

A/N: Hello, everyone! Back from orientation and man did it suck! Had to spend the night in that was 900 degrees. With the lights off. But enough about my life.

This chapter has got me really nervous, because I think it may lose me some of my readers. First off all, it's fairly short, especially after a long wait. And it jumps forward into the future. About a year in half after Harry and Tonks' first date. Also, this chapter jumps straight into Harry's save-the-earth plan with no real build up to it (don't worry, future chapters will flashback and explain things), so that's another mark against it. So all in all, I'm really nervous and while, I'll understand if you don't like this chapter, I hope you will and I hope you'll trust me to know what I'm doing.

HP: 1-7 Spoilers, they might be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter Three: Moonage Daydream

Dudley, Jackie, Piers and the rest of their gang were standing, shivering, in front of Stone Henge. They weren't only ones. It seemed the entire country had come out to watch the skies.

For the past two months, UFOs had been sighted every night in the area. Then, two nights ago, a stage had appeared in front of the ancient monument mysteriously in the night. People flocked to surrounding cities. There were whispers flying around about the meaning all this. Most people were convinced that aliens were coming.

So they stood in front of the stage. They were sure that whatever was going to happen would happen that night. That morning, they all woke to find microphones and big speakers set up on the stage.

As the sun set, Piers was getting impatient.

"Come on, Big D, let's get out of here."

"We're staying."

"Why? What's so bloody important that we have been standing here?"

"Harry's going to be here."

"Oh, so we're gonna beat him beat him up?"

"No, we're here to support him."

"Man, what's going on with you? We _always_ beat him up."

"Not anymore."

"Well, then I will!"

"You do, and I'll kill you. Harry's trying to save us. If anything happens to him, we're all dead in three years. Go if you want to, but don't do anything to Harry."

Piers grumbled but only said, "D'you know what Potter's planning."

"I really don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the skies above, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan sat in large room. From the inside, it looked like a large hotel suite, but from the outside, the room looked like a classic flying saucer. They had gotten the idea for the strange craft from the Beaubaton's carriage that had landed at Hogwarts during their third year. After finding such a carriage, they had spent months disguising it.

Waiting for the right moment to land, they sat with the instruments that they had brought with them. Ron was tuning his base, Neville tapped absentmindedly on one of his drums and Seamus was practicing his scales. Harry, who seemed to be spending more of his life being nervous, strummed his guitar.

"Calm down, Harry," Seamus said. "This will never work if you're tied up in knots."

"I know, I know. But I've never had to plan ahead when saving the world and I just realized how bad this plan really is. I should have gotten some more scotch from Uncle Vernon."

" Well, I don't know about scotch," Seamus replied as he pulled a bottle out of his robes, "but I do have this."

The liquid was milky white and looked not unlike a milk float, which Harry commented on.

"'Milk float?' That's a very good name for it. No, it's a combination of potions that really help you calm down."

"What's in it?"

"Well, Felix Felicis for one thing, and some Calming Draught, and I think a bit of Elixir of Euphoria."

"And this is safe?"

"Of course it's safe! Now drink up, you lot. We'll need it."

They passed the bottle around and felt instantly better.

"Wow. That's much better than scotch."

Neville looked out a window and said, "show time."

Harry, who now felt like he was on Cloud 9, "All right, let's take her down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ground below, people were getting tired and starting to leave.

"Look!"

A small child was pointing to the sky, his eyes wide; a UFO was descending.

The crowd was perfectly silent as the space ship landed and the door opened. They stared in wonder as out walked four beings who looked...entirely human. Except for the one with the metal arm. Aside from that, the only thing that was unusual thing about the aliens was that looked like refugees from the Glam Rock era of the 70s. Their hair was long, they wore tight body suits and all and looked like David Bowie wannabes. The resemblance was enhanced by the fact that they all had instruments: One with a keyboard, one with a set of drums, one with a bass guitar and one with an electric guitar

While two aliens with brown hair set up the keyboard and drums, the one with black hair stepped up to a microphone and starting talking into it. He sounded like he was hissing. Hurriedly, the final alien, the redheaded one, tapped the black-haired one and whispered something into his ear. The first one looked sheepish and started talking again, this time in English.

"People of the earth...we come in peace. TO ROCK! I'm really excited to be here tonight. So excited in fact, that I think I'm about to freak out in a moonage daydream!"

The crowd was in shock and said nothing until Jackie and Dudley Started cheering, causing everyone else to follow suit.

Heartened by this, the band struck up a tune, and Harry started singing.

"_I'm an alligator. I'm a mama pappa coming for you. I'm a space invader. I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' bitch for you!"_

"I'd like to introduce myself tonight, but my real name's rather hard to pronounce. So, you can call me Harry Potter! These guys behind, they're the friends a guy could have, on this or any other planet. They're magic with their instruments! Give it up for my backing band, the aptly named Wizards From Mars."

The crowd was really yelling now, and Harry was wearing a toothy grin that one of his old teachers would have been proud of.

"_Keep your mouths shut; you're squawking like a big and I'm busting out my brains for the words."_

"We heard your little planet was in trouble, we hopped on our space ship and came to help"

Harry looked down at the audience a saw a teenage girl recording a video of him with her cell phone. He put on his best grin and sang directly to her.

"_Keep your 'lectric eye on me, babe.__Put your ray gun to my head Press your space face close to mine, love.__Freak out in a moonage daydream, oh yeah!__"_

"Don't let the earth's death get you down. We can save you! Just start spreading a little love to your neighbor!"

"_Don't fake it, baby; lay the real thing on me. The church of man, love, is such a holy place to be. Make me, baby, make me know really care. Make me jump into the air."_

The band ran through the chorus ("keep your 'lcetric eye on me...), before packing up. Once everything was in their "space ship," Harry gave the audience a final goodbye.

"Thank you for coming, earthlings. Have a good night and keep your eyes to the sky!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping off the band at their homes and hiding the "UFO," Harry apparated to Number Four. Tonks, Dudley, Jackie and his Aunt and Uncle were waiting for him. He had barely closed the door before Tonks ran into his arms.

"You were fantastic, Harry!"

"You were watching, then?"

"Oh, don't be stupid, Potter," Jackie answered. "We all did. Dud and I were there, and Petunia and Vernon saw it on the news."

"It's the on the news already?"

The previously silent Vernon spoke up before anyone else could reply.

"Yes, Harry. Some people got videos of your little stunt and sent them to the news stations. So, that's your big plan, is it?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Is there a problem?"

"You don't know much about our culture, do you Harry?"

"Some?"

"Well, back in the sixties, everybody was preaching peace and love, especially rock stars. And you know what? It didn't mean a thing. People still killed each other, wars were still fought and people still hate each other. Nothing changed."

"I know that Uncle Vernon."

"Then why are you risking everything on a plan that didn't work before?!"

"Because this time, it will work. You see, this is only the first step of my plan."

"And what's the next step?"

"Give it some time. I promise, soon, everything, including the alien bit, will make sense. Now, if you'll excuse me, I haven't had a lot of time with Tonks lately and I want to make up for that."

No one had anything to say as Harry and Tonks raced each other to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO BE CONTINUED...

Cliffy! Sorry about that. Harry's plan part will appear in the next chapter. Please read and review!!!!!! Flames are accepted, but only if the flamer gives me marshmallows to roast.


	5. Starman

A/N: Hello all, another short chapter for you all. And probably the last one that really focuses mainly on The Plan. After this, I want to get back to focusing on the characters.

Needless to say (but you KNOW I'm gonna say it anyway), I was really pleased at the reaction to "Moonage Daydream". Thank you to all who reviewed!!!!

Disclaimers: I _still_ don't own Harry Potter et al. Or "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and Spiders From Mars" (don't listen to that album until the fic is finished unless you want spoilers). If I did, you'd have to fork out 20+ bucks to read this.

HP 1-7 Spoilers- They might be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter Four: Starman

"Don't you guys have _anywhere _else to hand out?"

Dudley was more than a little annoyed when he heard someone knocking on the door to Jackie's flat and open it to find Piers and the rest of the gang standing outside.

"It's Potter, Big D! He's going be on TV!"

Jackie, who had come out, said, "Let them in."

The boys snickered when they saw that she was wearing a hastily put on a bath robe, until Dudley shot them a look. They crowded around the TV and got it to right channel just in time to see Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus walk onto to set of a popular talk show.

"It's very exciting," the host said to the audience. "We have some _very_ special guests here today. Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars. Now, Harry, we're all dying to ask this, but are you really from Mars? I mean you look...human."

"When we're with the humans, we look like the humans. No, we're all from different planets. Mars is just where we met."

"Is there life on a lot of other worlds, then?"

"Oh yes. Millions of different species. Didn't you know?"

"No, we had no idea. You see, on Earth, all we know about aliens comes from conspiracy theories and movies about galactic wars."

"Well, there was a war. That's how I lost me arm."

"I'm sorry. But it hasn't seemed to change your life much. Everyone saw how you played guitar with your left hand.

"Yeah, in fact it's better than my old arm. No, the war was definitely worth it. That's how we all met."

While the host listened to the Wizards From Mars' war stories, the group at Jackie's flat were giving each other nervous looks.

"What's he playing at Dudley," Jackie asked.

"I don't know. But don't start worrying yet, he's been planning this for nearly two years. He must have something else up his sleeve."

"So," the host said, turning back to Harry, "you all met on Mars. How did you end up there?"

"Well, after the war, I had nothing better to do, and heard about a program on Mars that trains people to be ambassadors on other planets, so I used up all my savings to get there."

"And what kind of things did you learn there?"

"Oh, the usual. The history and culture of different planets, how to blend him, what languages to speak, that sort of thing."

"But how does this...school, I guess, know anything about us?"

"They send people here to study you all the time. Some have even given you messages. I think the most famous messenger came here about 2,000 years ago. But he wasn't the only one, your little planet used to be crawling with messengers."

Though he said with a look of complete innocence, Harry was inwardly smiling at the audience gasps. _Just wait_, he thought, _you ain't seen nothing yet!_

"W-we're you sent, too?"

"Oh, of course! I mean we begged for the job, but we can't go anywhere without the Starman's permission."

Ron, Neville and Seamus we're giving Harry well-rehearsed looks that said "shut up!" But no one was paying them any attention. All eyes were on Harry.

"S-starman?"

'Oh, he's the head of our little group. You see, while we sometimes work as ambassadors to planets that are part of the galactic government, our main goal is to help planets that are just starting out. And between you and me, I think Earth is favorite. He's been watching over it since the beginning."

"And why, after all these years, has he decided to tell us the truth?"

"He hasn't. I'm not supposed to be telling you this. But I think you have a right to know. He's up there, you know right know, watching. He'd like to come down and share all his knowledge with you, but he says you're not ready. So he ends us down here to pass on his message. He's told us not to blow it, 'cause he knows it's all worthwhile! And when we're done, we're supposed to leave, and you'll never know who saved you. No one knows and no one thanks him. I think that's wrong! There's one thing I want to ask of your planet. Well, two things really, I want meet Chuck Berry 'cause we found that probe that you sent out and I _love_ his music. But more importantly, I want to ask Earth to turn of its lights. Tonight. Go to the power companies and shut them. Then, take your flashlights and your candles and raise them to the sky. So that when the Starman looks down tonight, he'll know. He'll know that you got his message. Then, maybe, he'll come and land."

There was silence after Harry finished his semi-incoherent rant. There was nothing to be said. Finally, the host thanked his guests and closed the show. Put no one was watching anymore. Though it was broad daylight, everyone who had seen the show was outside looking toward the heavens, as if they expected the Starman drop from the sky.

It didn't take long for the story to spread outside of Britain. News programs all over the world were interrupting whatever was playing to play clips of the interview. Rushed text messages and e-mails were being sent out. It was long before the people of our planet were united in a common goal: contacting their savior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING, BOY!"

It wasn't the shouting that told Harry that his uncle was really mad at him. It was the fact that he called him "boy" for the first time in two years.

"Would just listen, Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon wanted to shout some more, but a glare from his wife restrained him.

"This. Had better. Be. Good."

"It is. Think about it. Two thousand years ago, everyone believed in God. So when Jesus started claiming that he was the son of God and preformed miracles to prove it, people believed it. He was able to change the world. Now, was he really the son of God or just a con-artist who knew what say, I don't know.

"With me so far? Good. Now, two thousand years later, the world is a very different place. More and more people don't believe in any god. But they do believe in aliens. So I pretend to be an alien, tell them that someone is watching over them. Same story, different characters."

"But it didn't work last time," countered Uncle Vernon, exasperated. "Why should it work this time?"

"Because this time, their lives, and not their souls, depend on it."

Vernon Dursley started to argue back, but he was rudely interrupted by all the lights in his house going out.

"What the bloody Hell is that," asked.

"That, Uncle Vernon, is every light in Britain going out."

They looked out the window and saw no lights in any of the surrounded houses.

"See, no electricity in the country."

That wasn't exactly true, places like hospitals still had electricity. But even in such places, employees were covering up the windows so that no light was shown.

The people of England gathered up their flashlights and candles and ran outside as fast they could. For a while, all they could do was stare at the sky. Then someone, no one knows who, turned on their flashlight and pointed it to the heavens. Simultaneously, the rest of Europe did too.

All over the world, when the sun when, the lights were turned out and the candles were lit. Of course, the apocryphal Starman never came. But that didn't stop some people from waiting up all night.

Standing out there with his family and his new friends, Harry felt as if he could never be happier. He was wrong, though. Even then, his spirits lifted when Tonks appeared by his side. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

When he looked into her eyes, he realized how deeply he cared for her. Up until now, they had refrained from any displays of affection in front of the Dursley (Aunt Petunia wasn't entirely comfortable with her nephew dated someone so much older than him). But Harry couldn't and didn't want to stop himself. He pulled Tonks into a tender kiss.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he whispered into her ear, "will you marry me?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another cliffy, though not a big one. Please read and review!!


	6. It Ain't Easy

A/N: Delayed, but never abandoned. I'm sorry for the long wait. You know how college is. You have to put off writing to study and the next thing you know, four months have passed.

The good news is, I'm off for three weeks, so I have as much time as I need, to write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter V: It Ain't Easy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up disoriented and with two questions burning on his mind. First, he want to know where he was. He was pretty sure his room was light blue, not white. More importantly, he wanted to who was on top off him.

He could tell by the feel that she was a women. He glanced down and saw a mass of brown hair resting on his chest. Her hair was covering face, so all he could do was try and remember all the girls he knew with brown hair.

Then, last night's memories came flooding back into his mind. It was Tonks who was on top of him.

He didn't want to wake her, so he just lay there thinking about the night before. She had been as good as her word. He could still feel where she had bit his neck. He was sure that she had cut him, scratching her nails down his back.

Without a clock to look at it, he couldn't know whether it was five minutes or one hour before the body of the metamorphamagus began to stir.

"Mmm. Morning Harry."

"M-morning Tonks," he answered, sitting up.

_Definitely not the shy type_, Harry thought as he watched Tonks walk, naked as the day she was born, over to he dresser and start putting on clothes.

"A gentleman would look away," she teased.

"A gentlemen wouldn't sleep with a lady on the first date either."

"Touche."

Now fully dressed, Tonks walked over to Harry, pushed him back down and kissed him.

"You don't regret last night, do you hot stuff?"

"No. Do you?"

"Mmm. Not if we do it again."

"I think that can be arranged. Just give me some time to recover."

"Good. Now get dressed and get out of here. You're just about threw a fit when she saw me last night and I'll bet my last sickle she has lecture waiting for you."

"Oh _joy_," Harry said dryly.

"Ah, but it was worth it, wasn't it," she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Harry had moved in with Tonks, he was used to waking up with her laying on top of him. The problem was, today he couldn't wait for her to wake up. He needed to leave early.

"Tonks, honey? It's time to wake up."

"Mmm. Five more minutes."

"Up. I need to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore, remember?"

Groaning, Tonks rolled over. She had been the one who had talked Harry into seeing Dumbledore.

"Tell the "Starman' I said 'hi.'"

"I will."

"Don't be too long, the Wizards are coming over to work on your new songs."

"I'll be back in time. Love you."

"Love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry apparated to Hogmeade, the wizarding village just outside the school grounds, then walked to the school. When he got to the doors, he wondered, as he often had, why they were always unlocked, when the rest of the school had such extensive wards on it.

He made his away to the Headmasters office, but stopped when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw one of his best friends.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?

"I've been working with Dumbledore to find out what Voldemort did. Oh, Harry, we heard about your concert. You're taking a terrible risk. You-"

"Breathe, Hermione. I'm only doing what Dumbledore told me to do."

But Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She was staring at his hand.

"Harry, what is that?

"That's a hand, Hermione."

"I mean, what is that on it?"

"That's a finger, Hermione."

"Harry James Potter-"

"Only joking. That's a ring. I'm engaged."

"Who-"

"To Tonks."

This was part of why he had been avoiding his friends. While he wasn't embarrassed by Tonks, he didn't want to have to deal with there reactions. Particularly of his " mother", Molly Weasley.

To his surprise, she didn't lecture or even question him. She just said, "congratulations."

"You, too. You and Ron set a date yet?"

"July. Didn't he tell you?"

"Probably slipped his mind. Anyway, is Dumbledore still in his office? I need to talk to him."

"No, we've been in the Room of Requirement."

"Doing what?"

"Researching old magic. We think me may have found the book Voldemort used to kill the earth."

"I'll see you later, then. Dumbledore'll want to compare notes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, hello Harry," the portrait greeted when Harry walked in. "I wondered when I would be seeing you. I understand you've been hard to find."

"Yes, professor. I thought it would be easier if I didn't have people dropping by unexpectedly."

"Probably. We have much to discuss, but first you must tell me who you're going to marry?"

"Tonks."

"Young Nymphadora?"

"No, actually, it's Tonks. She's changed her name to Tonks Nymphadora. When we get married, she said she wants to get rid of her first name, not her maiden name."

"That sounds like her."

"I'm sorry but could we make this quick? The band and I have to work on some songs for our next concert."

"I'm afraid that's what we need to talk about."

"What's the problem? Have you heard anything about? We've got the world on our side now! I think we can really do it."

"Do you really think deception can foster true love?"

The excitement Harry had felt just a moment before died.

"Ok, so our version of the truth is a little...creative. But the essentials are true. We're powerful people who are using music to save the world. Does it really matter if the Starman is a really a magical painting?"

The painting chose to ignore this for the moment."

"There is another problem. Harry, I think you misunderstood my meaning when I said Love could save us."

"Well, if I did, it's because you never say what you mean!"

The portrait of Dumbledore didn't respond. He just looked said.

"We've found the spell that Voldemort cast. And we've found a way to monitor the life force of the earth. It hasn't gotten any better."

"It just needs more time. We only started this week."

"Harry listen-"

"No, you listen! For once in my life, I know exactly what I'm doing. And all of the sudden, you decide not to leave me to my own devices like you usually do. Make up your mind!"

There was an uneasy silence before one of them spoke again.

"Harry, you need to hear this."

Harry sighed.

"You have five minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had never been angrier in his entire life, when he got to the flat, but he hid his emotions when he saw that Ron, Seamus and Neville were already there.

"Hey, guys. Ron, you bugger, why didn't you tell you're wedding's in July?"

Ron looked sheepish while the rest of them laughed..

"Hey, Harry," said Neville brightly. "Check out this new song we've been working on."

The Wizard From Mars launched into a slow, somewhat somber tune.

"Nice. What are the lyrics?"

"There aren't any yet. We wanted you the hear the song first."

"Can I hear it again?"

Sipping one of Seamus' milk floats, Harry closed his eyes and allowed the music to engulf him.

_It ain't easy_, Harry sang out loud to the music, _it ain't easy. It ain't easy to get to Heaven when you're going down_.

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Lady Potter

A/N: Short, but hopefully sweet. I can also tell that the next two chapters will be fairly short. It's annoying (to me, at any rate), but it's necessary to set up the events of futures chapters.

I'm starting the next chapter now, so I may it up tomorrow.

Also, this chapter leaps around a lot in the time line, but it should be fairly easy to tell when is when.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter VI: Lady Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seamus Finnigan wondered, for the thousandth time, how he had gotten so old. When he graduated, he never imagined living much past 25. Now, he was nearly three times that age, with a daughter and grand daughter.

His grand daughter was staying with him for the Christmas holidays. Seamus sat in his chair by the fire watching her work on her home work. _She must have gotten that work ethic from her father's side_, he thought.

"Grandpa," she said, bringing him out of his musings, "you were friends with Harry Potter weren't you?"

"My dear, one day you'll learn that _everybody_ was friends with Harry Potter."

"I know, but you really were, weren't you? Please tell me. I want to put something interesting in my report for Binns. Something nobody else'll know."

"Binns? The History of Magic professor? Merlin, I'm old enough to be in the history books," he said with a sigh. "Ok, then, what do you want to know? How about the time he killed a basilisk?"

"Grandpa, everyone knows about that. Haven't you visited Hogwarts lately? They have plaques everywhere he did something. 'An on March 19, 1997, Harry Potter wanked here.'"

Seamus chuckled. The Harry he knew would have hexed every last sign out of existence if he heard about it.

"Ok, what _do _you want to know?"

"I don't know. Tell me something about the band."

"I'm not sure there's much I can tell you that would be appropriate for your essay. We weren't much more than a band of drunken idiots who happen to get popular."

He didn't like talking that part of his life. Too many bad memories. But he knew his grand daughter would give up. _That_, she got from the Finnigans.

"Oh alright. I'll try and come up with something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look alive, Finnigan," Harry called, starting on a milk float. "We're on in five."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How many of those things have you had today?"

"Only three."

"Merlin, I've created a monster."

"Relax, how much harm could these things cause."

"With a nutter like you? I'd rather not think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Contrary , to what they say now, Harry Potter was not always revered. There times when he was hated by all."

"Like when," his grand daughter asked, a bit incredulously.

"Well, once he started the band, the wizarding world was very outspoken against him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With only two years to go before the earth was supposed to die, Harry, Tonks and the Wizards From Mars found themselves in the flat that Harry on Tonks shared. Surrounding them were several stacks of newspapers.

"Here's one that compares us to an old muggle band called CCR," Ron said, looking at one of the newspapers. "It says, 'while Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars are not the most talented performers, like CCR, they have the ability to make people want to sing along."

"Who's CCR," Seamus asked.

"I think it's an old muggle band. I'll ask Dud when he gets back."

"Where is he?"

"On vacation with Jackie."

Tonks, who was the only one who knew Jackie, said, "I didn't know they were going on vacation."

"Neither did Dud, until Jackie pack their bags and told him they were going on vacation. I think they're somewhere in the pacific."

Picking up another newspaper, Harry continued, "And here's one from the _Prophet_." According to today's article, we are 'a menace to wizarding secrecy and should be hauled away from aurors immediately. Speaking of which, what the aurors planning on doing with us Tonks?"

"Nothing. You haven't broken any laws, so they can't doing anything. Just be careful, they're doing their best to find a reason to arrest you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did they want to arrest you?"

"Well think of how it must have looked to them. We were coming dangerously close to revealing ourselves to the muggles. They were more strict about their laws in those days?

"Besides, I don't think they really understood what we were trying to do. To them, we were even less than a band of drunken idiots who happened to get popular."

"So, everyone hated you, grandpa?"

"No, not everyone. The papers, to be sure. The wizarding ones, anyway. And the ministry. But everyone else, they loved us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen Harry, you may want to lay off those things. Especially tonight. They've got witches out there and we may need to do some fast oblivating."

"This is a switch. Weren't you the one who started passing them out? Anyways, it's not our problem. We just have to act shocked if someone starts shooting off spells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seamus always watched the audience when they were on stage. Harry was the popular one, so he knew he could look around without anyone noticing them.

It amused him to see their reaction when Harry came on stage. Girls and even a few boys screamed and tried to catch his eye. Some of them went as far as to stand on chairs, until people pulled them down.

Even Seamus had to admit Harry looked good.

"If only you were a lady, Potter," he'd whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If only you were a lady, Potter," he whispered.

"What was that, grandpa?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Get back to your school work."

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: As always, please read and review!


	8. Star

A/N: Well, what do you know? Another chapter up already! Hope you enjoy it.

And finally, I get to tell the story of how and why Harry formed his band.

Maximilian- Seamus was only old in flash forwards. The chapter was about him remember his time with Harry and telling parts of to the next generations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter VII: Star

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had never been to a muggle concert before. The closet he had come was the Yule Ball in his fourth year. This was different.

He had never seen anything like this. People were cheering, screaming, dancing, and even singing a long. He couldn't understand it. They only had five years left, but he couldn't remember seeing so many people looking so happy.

During a break, he turned to Dudley and asked, "are all muggle bands this popular?"

"No, not all them. But some are. Ever here of the Beatles?"

"No."

"You should listen to some of their music sometime. They were loved by everybody. All over the world, people still listen to them."

A grin spread across Harry's face as an idea came to him.

"Dudley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you later."

He got up and ran off, leaving Dudley, Jackie and the rest confused.

"I'd better go after him," Dudley said to the rest of them. "Oi, Potter! Wait up!"

"I coming, too," Jackie decided.

The rest, who still couldn't understand why they weren't beating Harry up anymore, just shrugged and stayed at the concert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a while, but Dudley and Jackie finally caught up with Harry at a bus stop.

"Mind telling us what you're on about?"

"Sure thing, Dud. Actually, I have you credit for this idea. I couldn't thought of it without you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how to save the world. You said it yourself. If the Beatles can speak to that many people with their music, why can't I. And if I can speak to that many people, why can't I get them to love?"

"That won't work, Harry," Jackie said after a long pause.

"Why not?"

"Because the Beatles and hell of a lot of bands back in the sixties tried that. And, you know what, I didn't even for few years. They failed completely."

Harry fell a little bit, but brightened up.

"Well, I have more to lose then they did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Potter, this is going to fail in so many different ways, but if you're dead set on doing this, I'll do every I can to help you."

"That means a lot to me, Dudley. Where do we start?"

"First, you need to decide what music you want to play."

"Any suggestions?"

"Rock is probably the most popular."

"Alright then, question answered. What's next?"

"Hold on. There are different types of rock. Hard rock, soft rock, punk rock, classic rock-"

"Ok, ok, I get the idea. So, how do I decided?"

Dudley grinned and answered, "Behold, Harry, the power of cable."

For the next three days, Harry and Dudley did little else except watch the music channels on the TV and listen to the rock stations of the radio. Harry couldn't believe how many different bands there were. By the time the stretch was over, Harry had heard the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, Cake, Elton John, Elvis, Kiss, No F/X, Green Day, Less Than Jake, The Get Up Kids and many others he would never remember.

Harry was particularly fond of glitter rock stage, so he decided that that would the basis for his music.

The next step was to pick and instrument to play. They decided on a guitar for a few of reasons. First, they thought that a guitar would be easier to transport than pianos or drums. Also one-man bands were more often guitar players than pianists or drummers. Finally, guitars were the symbol of rock and roll, and Harry would have to become symbol if he was to succeed.

Harry bought a cheap six string guitar from a pawn shop and a book of simple songs to practice. After a week, Dudley asked to hear Harry play.

"Here goes nothing, Harry said before starting a song.

After he was finished, Dudley said, "you've memorized the chords, the problem is that you play too slow."

"I thought so. I guess there's nothing I can but keep practicing. I hope I'm not-"

"Harry, switch."

"What?"

"Switch hands. Strum with your right hand and play the chords with your left hand."

"I'm right-handed, Dud."

"I know that. Just do it."

Sighing, Harry switched hands and played the same song again. To his amazement, he played it at the right speed.

"I can't believe it!"

"I can. It's a magic arm, it's stands to reason you can more with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, Seamus and Neville hadn't heard from Harry since before his battle with Voldemort. So it surprised them when they each got an owl from Harry inviting them to the Dursley's house.

That's how they all found themselves in the Dursley's living room, waiting for Harry to explain why they were there.

"I suppose you all wondering why I called you here today."

Not getting an answer, or even a groan, Harry continued.

"As you all know, Voldemort has cast a spell to kill the earth. We have less than five years left. But there's hope. I've talked to Dumbledore and he thinks that Love can all save us."

"So what," Ron interrupted, "are we going to tell people to love each other?"

"Yes, Ron, that's _exactly _what we're going to do."

Not giving them a chance to wonder if he was crazy or not, he went on.

"In the 1960's, bands all over the world tried to bring world peace. They failed, but we can succeed! We have more to fight for. Are you with me?"

It was long time before anyone spoke. Surprisingly, it was Neville who broke the silence.

"What are we going to call our band?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While all of this was happening, Harry working on another part. For all of his confidence, he still had no idea how his band would succeed where others failed.

He thought that the answer could be, like his aunt suggested, in religion. He went to library and borrowed every book on religion he could find. But after reading the Bible, the Qur'an or even several books on mythology, he still didn't have any ideas.

The problem was, he decided, was that there so many different religions and mythologies, that reconciling them in a way that people would accept would be nearly impossible.

After another long day at the library, he came home to find Dudley watching TV.

"Hey, Harry. Where you been?"

"Library. What's this?"

"One of those shows about UFOs. They've got a guy on it that claims aliens are abducting people to help us evolve."

A grin spread across Harry's face as an idea came to him.

"Dudley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you later."

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: As always, please read and review!


	9. Hang On To Yourself

A/N: Thank you to my loyal reviewers! I couldn't fo this without you.

Ok, so this is the shortest chapter yet. In fact, it's more of an interlude than a true chapter. Still, it is necessary to the overall story. The won't be any shorter ones, though.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter VIII: Hang On To Yourself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had heard thunderous applause before, but they never got tired of it. And they never stop trying to get it.

"Ok," Harry said to others on stage, "let's do an encore of 'Space Oddity'. The crowd'll love it!"

They were about to start, when a stage hand caught Harry's eye. He motioned for Harry to come over.

"I got take five, guys. Do one of the song you three have been working on."

"But, Harry," Ron protested, "were not ready yet."

"Jut do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was so bloody important that you had to interrupt us," Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir, There is a lady here to see you. She said it couldn't wait."

"A lady? What lady?"

"I didn't get her name, but she had pink hair."

"Oh, that'll be Tonks. Where is she?"

The stage hand pointed him to a back room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Wizards From Mars were decidedly not amused. They had been working on a few songs that they could without Harry (mostly for concert openings and CDs), but they weren't anywhere close to being ready to play them.

"What do you want to do," Ron asked.

"We could do 'Come On,'" Neville suggested. "That's our best song, and these idiots," he said, indicating the audience, "will never know the difference."

"Fine by me. You ok with that, Seamus?"

"I'm going kill him!"

"Seamus?"

"I'm kill him with my bare hands!"

"Yes, Seamus. But _after_ the concert, ok?"

There was no point in asking Seamus who he meant. He and Harry were always arguing about something.

_Thank Merlin the five years are almost up_, Ron thought. _Those two'll kill each other if they have to put up with each other much longer_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks steeled herself for what she had to do. She loved Harry. There was no question of that. But he had a problem that he needed to fix if they were going to be together.

She had been staring absent-mindedly at the floor, but looked up when she heard the door open. It was Harry.

"Hey, love," he said as he walked over to kiss her. She turned her head. He sighed.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Harry, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Your addiction to those "milk floats" or whatever you call the bloody things."

"Addicted? I'm not addicted to anything!"

"Are you joking? You can't start the day without drinking one and you've usually had at least five before you go to bed. I don't know what kind of potion they are, but they can't good for you."

"Listen, I can quit any time I want. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't know what I'm talking about! Do you know-do you have any idea how many people I've known who had drug problems? How many funerals I've been to? How many eulogies I've given? Don't you dare tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Why are bringing all this up now? You never said anything before."

Tonks was crying by now. She wanted to tell him. It felt like she'd die if she didn't say it. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him yet. Instead she just walked away.

When she got to the door, she turned and said, "We've got a great thing going, Harry. But if we're going to get married, you've to hang on yourself. Right now, you're caught up in being the Chosen One.

"I'll be staying with my parents. Let me you when you're ready to be yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our fearless leader has to see a man about a dog," Ron said into the microphone. "So, until he gets back, we're going play a little something we've been working on."

_Well, they didn't cheer_, he thought, _but they didn't boo, either_.

Seamus was looking murderous, and Ron prayed that he wouldn't let it affect his performance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry punched the wall after he was sure Tonks was really gone. How dare she accuse him of having a "problem?" How dare she?!

"Harry?"

He looked up, hoping it was Tonks, but it was only Hermione.

"Oh, hey Hermione. Listen, I've got to go back on stage, but I'll come back after-"

"Harry, we need to talk."

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Let me know what you think of Prick!Harry Please read and review!


	10. Harry Potter

A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews. It's what keeps at the keyboard.

Maxmilian- Actually Tonks was referring to their relationship.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter IX: Harry Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seamus and Ron entered the Three Broomsticks, as they always did, every few months.

When Neville announced that he was going to be teaching at Hogwarts, neither of them were particularly surprised. But they were surprised when he told them that he was getting married to Hannah Abbott, a girl he barely knew in school.

Hannah had taken over the Three Broomsticks when Madam Rosmerta had retired. As the bar maid, she was kept busy and didn't see Seamus and Ron right away. But when she did, she treated them like her long lost brothers.

"Hello! How've you been," she greeted, giving them each a hug.

"Fine," they both said.

"I'll tell Neville you're here."

A few moments later, Neville came down the stairs and joined his friends at the bar.

"Hey, Neville," Ron said, "the teaching business slowing down?"

"No way. I've just been grading papers. What about you two? What's new?"

"Well, Hermione and I are planning a rally on Elf rights and Seamus is getting married."

"I am not!"

"Just admit it. All the papers are talking about it."

"Yes, just like last year," he shot back with a nod.

"Ah, but now the _Quibbler_'s reporting it. It _must _be true!"

They all laughed, and Seamus was glad they weren't taking it seriously. He had no idea how the press had found out, but he was ready to tell his friends yet.

"I recognize you."

This statement didn't come from Ron, Seamus, Neville or even Hannah. It came from a young witch, probably a seventh year, who stood at the head of a small group of Hogwarts students.

"We come here a lot," Seamus said offhandedly.

"No, I mean we've seen pictures of you. You're the other two Wizards From Mars."

"Yes," Ron admitted.

"Could we have your autographs?"

They obliged and even bought their fans butter beers. It wasn't every day they met Wizards fans, as opposed to Potter fans.

"So," one of the students asked, "why did the Wizards break up?"

"Harry," Neville answered. "We may have been good on our own, but we're always Harry's band."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, when do we tell Harry," Seamus asked.

"Next week. He still needs us the save the earth. In seven days, it won't matter if we go off on our own," Ron answered.

The three Wizards had been debating for months whether they should keep playing with Harry or not before they made the decision to leave. But they weren't going to abandon him when they needed him most. He may have been acting like a prick, but he was still their friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were that loyal to him?"

"Oh yeah, Harry was great. You couldn't ask for a better friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Step it up, "Harry teased. "You guys were terrible out there. Am I going to have to do voodoo on you?"

They pretended to laugh until Harry left.

"Somebody get me a hammer; I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna crush his sweet hands! See how well he plays then."

"Calm down, Seamus. He was only joking."

"Really? You think so? Then why does he bloody say after every concert?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you were never jealous of him?"

"No. Why should we be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Wizards found themselves sorting through fan mail.

"One for Harry. Another one for Harry. And for a change of pace, one for Harry. An- hey! This one's for you Neville."

Ron flung the letter to the drummer.

"Gee, thanks," Neville said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If this another letter asking me to introduce someone to Harry, I'm gonna hex somebody."

It took them fifteen minutes to lift the bat-bogey hex from the unsuspecting Seamus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, come on. No one can be that perfect."

"True," Seamus confessed. "He was over the top sometimes."

"But," as if this forgave everything, "damn, he could play guitar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can it wait, Hermione? I'm having bad night."

"No. We need to talk _now_."

"What is it?"

"We've just checked the earth's life force. Harry, it's still going to die."

She shoved a folded piece of paper into his hand.

"This will tell you what needs to be done."

Decisively, Harry walked to the door and shoved the paper into his pocket.

"Don't you walk away from me, Harry Potter! We don't have much time!"

"I'm not walking away. I'm going to make things right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope Harry's happy, wherever he is," Neville to his wife and friends, long after the students had left. "I sometimes wonder if he'll visit us."

"I think he would have by now," Ron said, "if he was ever going to. But Tonks. I would have thought we'd have heard from her."

"Uh uh," Seamus retorted. "She'll be too busy. Besides, I don't think she'd want to revisit that part of her life. She had it harder than any of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron could tell something wrong when he saw Harry walk onto the stage without his guitar.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Harry said into the microphone. "I have a confession to make. All of this," he said, indicating the band behind him, "this is a sham. We're not aliens and no Starman sent us. We're wizards who got told by our professor to try and bring world peace to save the earth."

At first Ron thought this would all blow over. The audience was laughing. Clearly they didn't think Harry was doing anything more than joking.

"I'll prove it," Harry said to the laughing crowd, and promptly turned Seamus' keyboard into a pig.

Ron, who had been like a deer in the headlights, didn't think about it. He just instinctively ran up, grabbed Harry and apparated both away.

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Another cliff hanger! But I promise you, you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. Please read and review!


	11. Suffering City

A/N: Well, what do you know? I did managed to come up with a shorter chapter. This interlude is bridge between two chapters.

Spedclass- Always a pleasure to hear from you!

Ranger Dragen- Do you really think either Harry or Tonks would like to spend the rest of their life in the public eye?

Maxmilian- The last chapter was similar to "Lady Potter", only this time the Wizards were telling their fans what they remembered, but we got to see what really happened. It's not they were lying, the just remember things differently.

Speaking of which, the last to flash backs (with Hermione and Harry telling the truth) take place between "Hang On To Yourself" and this chapter.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter X: Suffering City

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pair of sevens, knave high."

Having successfully escaped the audience, Ron, Seamus and Neville took Harry the only place they could think of: his flat in London. Harry, between Tonks leaving and Hermione's revelation, was suffering from a mental break down. So he did what he always did when he couldn't handle his life: he took a milk float and went to bed.

The rest, not wanting to leave their friend, warded the house against the aurors they knew would be coming soon and sent an urgent owl to Tonks. The best they could do after that was wait, so they found a deck of muggle playing cards, and played poker until Tonks arrived.

They didn't know where Tonks was, but she couldn't have been very far, because she came bursting through the door.

"I came as soon as I got your owl. Where is he?"

"In your room," Seamus replied. "But it won't do any good trying to talk to him. He's out of it."

"I don't care. I need to see him."

Tonks went to the room she and Harry shared, but she was gone long. No more than fifteen minutes later, she came back to the living room, tears in her eyes.

"This is my fault. If only I'd said something sooner-"

"It's not your fault, Tonks," Seamus argued, getting up to hold her. "If anything, it's my fault. I'm the one who started him on the bloody things. I should have known."

It was several minutes before anyone spoke. They sat there in silence, hoping they'd wake up and find it was just a terrible nightmare.

"Tonks," Neville finally said, "I know this is hard for you, but we need to know. Will the aurors be able to get us before morning?"

Holding back more tears, she asked, "Have you put anyone wards up?"

"Yes. Anti-apparition, anti-portkey and the Fidelius charm."

It never occurred to Tonks to ask them how they had learned any of those spells. It all she could do to focus on the question.

"It will keep them out for a day at most. The Fidelius will keep them from finding us, but they'll approximately I live in and a curse breaker will be able to break the Fidelius eventually. I'd say we have until tomorrow night."

"That shouldn't be a problem. We're planning on getting him out of the country in the morning. It's not a great chance, since he just told the entire world about magic-"

"WHAT?!"

"You hadn't heard?"

"No."

"It'd be pretty funny, if it wasn't really happening. Bugger went of the deep end and turned Seamus' keyboard into a pig in front twenty thousand screaming fans. By the way, will the oblivators be able to cover this up?"

"Considering the press and the cameras, not a chance."

"Well," the still shell-shocked Ron said, "that's one thing about him we can say, he's changing the world. No more hiding."

Despite the shock of recent events, the group managed to smile.

"Go," Seamus said to Tonks. "Be with him. 'Cause if we can't get him out tomorrow, you won't have much time with left. He'll get the kiss for sure."

Tonks nodded and went to Harry, leaving others to try and find a comfortable spot to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry wasn't dead. But he looked. He lying on his back under the covers, and Tonks couldn't tell if he was asleep or just stoned. She climbed into bed next him and held him.

_At least he's breathing_.

Asleep or otherwise, Harry didn't seem to notice Tonks beside him. So, she just held him and sobbed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please read and review!


	12. Rock 'N' Roll Suicide

A/N: That was embarassing. In edited last, night, I accidently cut out the explaination to why Harry had to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter and the Wizards From Mars

Chapter XI: Rock 'N' Roll Suicide

Harry woke up the next morning with a clear head, and, for the first time in weeks, it was going to stay that way. He didn't want to be out of it today.

He was surprised, but grateful, when looked over and saw Tonks next to him.

"Goodbye, love," he said, as he slid out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping lover.

After leaving the bed room, he locked the door and charmed it so no sound could reach Tonks' ears.

He wasn't as quiet now, thinking he was alone. So he was surprised when he saw Seamus waking up on his couch.

"Hey Harry-"

Harry didn't let him finish. He cast the full-body bind on Seamus, and, for good measure, on the rest of his band.

"Can't have you interfering. If you'll excuse me, I have to preform this ritual to preform."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seamus couldn't move for what seemed like hours, but that didn't stop him from trying. He didn't know how strong Harry's spell was so he didn't know how long he would have to lay there.

He at given up trying to move, but started up again when he heard Harry leave the flat. After a while, he gave up and just stared at the ceiling.

He blinked.

...He blinked?

Without pausing to think, and with a Herculean effort, Seamus got up and ran to the bed room door. It was locked. Not bothering with magic, he broke the door down with his shoulder.

"Tonks! Get up now. Harry's gone!"

In a flash, the metamorphamagus was on her feet.

"Where'd he go?!"

"I don't know. He put me in a full-body bind and said something about a ritual. If we don't find him soon, the aurors'll get there first."

"Don't you think I know that?! Go, you three get as much help as possible. I'll try and find out where he went. Get back a fast as you can!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once on the street, Harry lit a cigarette. He hadn't realized he still had a pack. He was also surprised to find that he still had the cheap guitar he bought when he was first started out. He was glad, though. He didn't want to have anything to do with his damn electric guitar.

It would have been easy to apparate to his destination, but Harry wanted to make sure he was seen. Besides, how long had it been since he had gone for a walk instead of apparating?

As he took a draw on his cigarette, he thought, _Tonks right of course, I am addicted. I just switched from one addiction to another._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks rushed around her flat, hoping on hope that Harry left some clue as to where he was and that she'd find it before her friends came back.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a piece of parchment on the kitchen table.

_Dear Tonks,_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Minister of Magic had declared a code red emergency. Every ministry employee was called in and working on cleaning up the mess "that damned Potter boy" had caused. The minister had still not given up hope that this could all be hidden from the muggles.

Meanwhile, the busiest department was by far the aurors. Head Auror Shacklebolt had ordered scouts to Tonks' flat, but they returned saying they couldn't find it. Suspecting the Fidelius charm, Shacklebolt had tried to contact Bill Weasley, a curse breaker, for help. Weasley had been "unavailable" for several hours, and the Head Auror was certain (and he was right) that he was stalling to give Potter as much time as possible. He could have found another curse breaker, but he wanted the best he could find. He wasn't about to give Potter more opportunity.

Until then he sent low-level aurors to stake out the area that Potter was know to be, with strict orders to not engage. Potter was clearly unhinged and possibly dangerous, especially with a rogue auror on his side. No, Shacklebolt was not going after Harry until he could send every auror after him.

With nothing else to do but wait, Shacklebolt retired to his office and wondered how such a nice boy like Potter had gone so far off the deep end.

"Sir," an auror named Dawlish said as he burst through the office door, "Potter's been sited!"

"What! Where?"

"In London, sir."

"Right. Assemble the troops and prepare them for battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is, in London, a small park and Harry enjoyed going there when he was still just Harry.

He had been ignoring looks he got from the people in streets all the way there and continued to do so as he found an empty bench, sat down and started playing his guitar. It was simple song that came to him in a dream the night before, and he didn't think it would be very good. But it would have to do.

_Time takes a cigarette, puts it in your mouth._

_You pull on finger, then another finger, then your cigarette._

_The wall to wall is calling, it lingers, then you forget._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh you're rock 'n' roll suicide._

People were whispering about the singer before them, and Harry could see crowds forming on either side of him.

_You're too old to lose it, too young to choose it._

_And the clock waits so patiently on your song._

_You walk past the café, but you don't eat when you've lived too long._

_Oh no, no, no you're a rock 'n' roll__suicide._

To the left of him, an angry mob of muggles came towards him. To the right, wizards, probably aurors, advanced. Harry noticed that weren't even trying to hide from the muggles. They wore their robes and the carried their wands in front of them. Apparently, he had negated the need for secrecy.

_Chev breaks are snarling as you stumble across the road._

_But the day breaks instead, so you hurry home._

_Don't let the sun blast your shadow._

_Don't let the milk floats drive your mind._

_They're so natural- religiously unkind._

Harry had no intention of stopping. They were going to do whatever they were going to do him, but he wasn't going to give them satisfaction of knowing they scared him.

He said, not to anyone in particular, "I don't want to die alone."

"Oh love, you're _not_ alone."

Harry looked around frantically, hope he was hearing things. He wasn't. Several people, including Tonks, fell out of the sky, all clutching one of Tonks his pillow. Harry hadn't count on anyone figuring out where he was going. He also didn't think they'd make a portkey to get to him.

"Are you INSANE?! Get out of here! This is something I've got to do."

They didn't listen, of course. Vernon, Dudley and Jackie and Dudley's gang ran to fight the muggles, while Ron, Seamus, Neville and Professor Moody held off the aurors.

The only one who didn't join the fight was Tonks, who was trying to turn the pillow into another portkey.

"Did you think we'd abandon you?"

"I hoped you would. I've caused enough trouble. There's no need for the rest of you to suffer."

"We_want_to help," was all she said.

Tonks signaled to the others that the portkey was ready, and they allowed themselves to be pushed back. Except for Jackie, who was beating muggles off with a golf club. She eventually had to be pulled off. Tonks grabbed Harry's hand, and forced it to the pillow. As they took off, the all heard a gun shot in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They touched down just outside of Hogwarts, a much more defensible position. By the time the ministry had forced their way in, they'd be long gone.

The group, panting and grinning, looked at Harry. There grins turned to expressions of horror. Harry was clutching his stomach and his face betrayed his pain. He had been shot.

Ron and Seamus carried him as they ran to the hospital wing.

Neville ran ahead to get Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, ready.

But once there, Harry refused to let her heal him.

"You come near me, and I'll hex you into oblivion!"

"Harry," Tonks chided, "she's trying to help!"

"You don't understand. I was wrong. All this time, I was wrong. I thought world peace would save the world. But all I was doing was wasting time. Well, I've made it right. But you're to live, I have to die."

"Oh, Harry! You don't have to die. You've just got your head all tangled up. A few days rest, and you'll be alright. You'll see," she said, trying to convince Harry, or rather herself.

"No, Tonks. Dumbledore told me years ago. I just didn't want to believe it. That time I went to see him after our concert? He told me that save the earth, someone would have to die. Like Voldemort, only different, because they had to want to save it, not to kill it."

Between sob, Tonks said, "there's something I should have told you before. Harry, I'm pregnant. We' have little Harry jr. on the way. So you see," she pleaded, "you have to live."

Harry didn't say anything to this. There was really nothing he could say. Now he had another reason to die. But there was something he needed to do first.

"Professor, can you perform a quick hand-fasting ceremony? Don't want you to be stuck with Nymphadora as a name, do we Tonks," he said with a brave attempt at a smile.

Crying, Tonks held Harry's hand as Professor Moody performed the ritual. They said their vows and sealed it with a kiss.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you, Tonks Potter."

And then he died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven Years Later

Tonks Potter kneeled before the grave of her fallen husband. As her daughter, Daria Potter, played quietly, she read the notes that people had left for him. She sadly smiled as she read what people said about her Harry.

_I wondered what his parents were like_, she thought._ I never met them, but he always talked about them. They should be proud of their brave son. Fighting in the war and dying for us. Oh God, I miss him_

After Harry's death, Tonks and Harry's friends and family had a hard time deciding what epitaph should be put on his grave stone. "Rock 'N' Roll Suicide" had been suggested, as had "Starman" and "Religiously Unkind" (as a joke). In the end Tonks decided on "He's told us not to blow it, 'cause he knows it's all worthwhile."

They had a quiet funeral and laid him to rest next to his parents and Remus Lupin. They buried him with his hat inside out and both his guitar and his wand snapped in two. A true hero's funeral.

With the money Harry left her, Tonks bought a small cottage in the country where she and her daughter could live in peace. She rarely left their home, and only to go shopping or to visit Harry. And when she did leave, she always disguised herself, so people wouldn't bother her or Daria.

"Tell me dad, Mum," Daria asked when they got home.

Tonks sighed. Her daughter had never asked about Harry before. But she couldn't put it off any longer. Tonks went to find her photo album. When she found it, she came back and sat down on the couch with her daughter.

"Your dad was a brave man. He fought and killed Tom Riddle, the darkest wizard who ever lived."

"Did Tom Riddle kill dad, too?"

"No, he died saving us from Tom Riddle's last curse. It was sad to because we, his family, his friend and I, had just fought ministry and thought we had saved him."

"Didn't the ministry like dad?"

"Not at that time. He was the one who told the muggles about wizards. They wanted to throw him in jail. Of course, when they realized he had saved them, they forgave him and the rest of us. It was too late though. There, here's a picture."

She showed Daria a picture of Harry and the band just after their first concert. The picture of Harry was laughing and waving at his wife and kid.

"I like him. He has a nice face."

"Yes, yes he did. And you know what? He'd have been so proud of you."

"Now, go out and play, while I make dinner."

As she cooked dinner, Tonks, thought, as she often did, she must be going mad. Harry was dead, but sometimes she thought she could almost hear his voice, see his smile, feel his arms around her.

_I love you, Harry Potter._

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: There is it is. That's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this, because I had a lot of fun writing

this.

Oh, in case it wasn't clear (because Tonks had to simplify the story for Daria), Harry died five years to the day of Voldemort's death, meaning he died the day the earth was supposed to. Tonks and the rest who fought the ministry were pardoned by the minister realized this.

Ironically, this December 21, 2007. If the Mayan prophecy is to be believed, we have five years exactly til the world ends...

Spedclass- Thank you again for all your reviews.

Ranger Dragen- Thank you for reviewing. And sorry for misleading you bit when I answered your last question.

Maxmilian- Thank you as well. And congratulations for guessing that Tonks was pregnant. To answer your question, where was addicted to the potion that Seamus first gave him in Moonage Daydream. It was sort of a wizard drug.

As for future projects, I have few I'm thinking about, some are Harry/Tonks, some aren't. One is a companion piece to this story, but it may not happen. But so far, they all have happier endings than this one.

So if your interested, keep your 'lectric eyes on me. ;)

Dr. Shadow


End file.
